


Rise and Shine

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: A nice little morning in their lives.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 21





	Rise and Shine

“Rise and shine!”

A groan and a pitiful moan. Koutarou laughs and pulls open the curtains, bringing sunlight into the bedroom. Tiny whimpers come from the blankets and he can’t help but smile even more. Mornings were often – if not always – like this and he would not change that for anything in the world. He opens the window to let in some fresh air and turns around to watch the movements under the red blanket. It’s becoming more agitated under the fluff covers and he beams before trotting to the bed. He stands in front of it a moment, watching the blanket fight and listening to its ruffle.

The only warning he gives before letting himself fall on the bed is an energetic “Hey hey hey!!” that would have probably worked better later in the day.

That’s how he finds himself laying on top of both of his boyfriends who still haven’t really emerged from sleep, laughing and content while soft complains are muffled by the blanket.

“Bo’, you’re heavy, man. And how’re you even that awake so early, ugh.”

“Mrmph.”

“I agree with Booty Boy. Get off, we’ll get up. Maybe.”

“Aww, c’mon guys! You can’t stay in bed all day when the sun’s shining like that! I wanna go to the park!”

He turns to lay on his stomach and circles the waist of both boys as he kisses each on the cheek. Despite the grumpy reactions he got just a moment ago, Tetsurou and Daichi still end up smiling at that and they stir a little bit better. Daichi’s hand comes ruffle his hair while Tetsurou decides to attack him with a trail of kisses on his face and neck. Koutarou’s smile grows bigger and he laughs again, louder.

Mornings are always difficult for his boyfriends who are more night owls than early birds, unlike him. But them being difficult doesn’t mean they’re not enjoyable, and when the three of them finally all get out of bed, the morning routine starts and there’s nothing better than that in Koutarou’s opinion. Except maybe every other moments he shares with the two boys.

Towels slapping on firm butts in the bathroom, watery yells and toothpaste everywhere but on teeth; cups of coffee in sleepy hands, breadcrumbs on the table and floor. They try to plan their day adapting to everyone’s ideas. Koutarou wants the park, Kuroo wants that nice food place in the street near the bookstore, where Daichi wants to go. That’s a classic day-off for them. And they’re happy with that.


End file.
